Questions Later
by freaky-hanyou
Summary: Demyx is sick of watching Axel pine over Roxas. How will he convince him to make a move? Hilarity and Lime ensues? M for a reason folks. Oneshot AkuRoku!


So this particular nugget has been sitting in the back of my mind for a long while, so it's on the top of my to-do list. I may take a while to write things, but you know I won't ever stop and if I try and force any kind of update it won't be good writing.

So you know. ^^

But I think this should be fairly enjoyable, although I think I may have changed the "plot" (haha what's that?) around a bit.

**Questions Later**

_Here __we __go __again,_ Demyx thought idly as he stirred his morning coffee (read: sugar in a cup) at the breakfast table. His best friend Axel had just arrived for the usual morning routine. Demyx rolled his eyes as he narrated breakfast to himself; it was the same at every meal.

_Step __one: __Sneak __casual __glance __across __table __to __see __if __Roxas __has __gotten __to __breakfast __yet; __try __not __to __act __disappointed __that __he __isn__'__t __there __yet._Demyx watched as Axel hid his melancholy face before sitting next to Demyx, muttering a casual greeting.

_Step __two: __Slowly __fill __plate __with __breakfast __until __Roxas __arrives. __When __this __occurs, __offer __an __overly __cheerful __greeting._ Axel filled his plate sausage link by sausage link until a bleary eyed Roxas dragged himself through the door and to his seat across from Roxas and Demyx.

"Good morning, Roxas!" Axel said, smiling broadly.

_Receive glare in return._

Roxas gave Axel a 'why-are-you-trying-to-make-conversation-this-early' look. Axel looked away.

_Step three: Initiate the last ditch conversation effort of Operation: Orange Juice._

"Roxas," Axel said almost too casually as he ate his breakfast, "could you pass me the orange juice?" Roxas nodded before wordlessly passing the container.

"Thanks," Axel said, almost downcast.

_Sigh._

Axel sighed.

Demyx rolled his eyes again. _There __is __no __way __Axel __is __going __to __get __Roxas __to __open __up __to __him __without __varying __his __game __a __little, _he mused. _Why __he __thinks __orange __juice __is __worthy __enough __to __be __a __daily __conversation __starter, __I__'__ll __never __know._

He watched as his best friend stole another glance across the table. _Poor __Axel_, he thought, _for __months __it __has __been __like __this __and __Roxas __hasn__'__t __even __shown __a __hint __of __interest__—__Wait __a __minute._

Demyx's inner monologue ceased suddenly; Roxas had looked at Axel. Sure, everyone could look at Axel, but Roxas had _looked_ at Axel. If only for a second.

_Strange,_ Demyx's thoughts continued, _Roxas __seemed __to __have __a __bit __of __the __expression __that __Axel __usually __has __in __that __look__…_he mentally shook himself as he took a bite of his muffin, _I __must __have __been __imagining __things._

A few minutes later, while in conversation with Axel, Demyx noticed Roxas out of the corner of his eye.

_He__'__s __staring __at __him!_Demyx thought excitedly while still trying to maintain conversation, _I__'__m __not __imagining __it; __that__'__s __a __Grade __A__ '__I-want-to-screw-you-into-the-wall__' __Axel __approved __stare! __I __have __to __tell __him!_

It was turning out to be a very interesting day.

-((alright real dialogue))-

"Axel." Demyx said while knocking on said Nobody's door. After two seconds, he knocked again. "Axel!"

Axel pulled the door open. "Jeez, wouldn't give me any time to walk to the door, would you?" he complained jokingly. Seeing the excited look on Demyx's face, he asked "What's going on?"

Demyx was practically jumping up and down as he walked into Axel's room. "I think Roxas likes you!"

Axel froze just as he shut the door. "What? Why? What makes you say that?" Demyx had his full attention.

Demyx grinned. "At breakfast, he _looked_ at you!"

Axel paused for more. "…That's it?"

Demyx nodded enthusiastically. Axel smacked him upside the head.

"Dem, simply noticing that I exist at breakfast does not mean he wants to have his wicked way with me," Axel said as he dejectedly sat at his desk chair.

"No no Axel, you didn't see it!" Demyx protested before sitting on Axel's bed, "it was really…_intense._"

"Like he wanted me to pass him the pancakes faster?"

"No, dammit! I'm serious!" Demyx protested. Axel shook his head, laughing.

"Listen, Demyx, I appreciate your efforts to monitor Roxas's eye patterns, but I really don't think he's into me," he said matter-of-factly.

Demyx thought for a moment. "What if I proved you wrong?"

Axel narrowed his eyes. "How so?"

"What if I could get Roxas to admit to me that he was interested? Would you make a move?"

"Of course," Axel replied automatically. "But how do I know you wouldn't just _say_ you talked to him to get me to make a move anyway?"

"Because if I did that it wouldn't prove that at breakfast today Roxas looked at you like he wanted to _lay __you __on __the __table __and __do __you,_" Demyx replied. "Besides, I wouldn't do that to you, either," he said, smiling.

Axel thought for a moment. "Alright. You get him to say he has feelings for me and I'll be at his bedroom door that night."

Demyx smirked. "Done deal."

-((oh man)-

_How __the __hell __am __I __going __to __do __this? _Demyx thought as he walked across the hall to his bedroom. He stood at his door, thinking for a moment. _I __can__'__t __just __go __up __to __him __and __ask,__ '__Hey __Rox, __do __you __want __to __fuck __Axel? __Really? __Cool!__' __This __is __going __to __be __harder __than __I __thought__…_

Just as he was about to enter his bedroom, Number XIII himself came walking down the hall towards his bedroom. Demyx's smile grew slowly as he watched him surreptitiously. _When __opportunity __doesn__'__t __knock, __it __at __least __walks __down __the __hall__…_

"Hey Roxas," Demyx waved in greeting as Roxas passed by.

Roxas nodded his head in gretting and continued walking.

_Here __goes__…_"I saw you staring at Axel at breakfast today," he called out. Roxas stopped walking.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied before starting to walk again.

"Fine, pretend you don't know what I mean, but I know what meat you _really_ wanted for breakfast!"

Demyx dove into his room before Roxas could stab him with his Keyblade.

-((fast forward))-

The next day's breakfast was more of the same. _Dammit,_ Demyx thought as he watched Roxas pass Axel the orange juice, h_e__'__s __even __more __cautious __now __that __I __put __him __on __edge._

Demyx watched as Roxas seemed to eat faster than usual. He laughed inwardly. _He __thinks __he__'__s __a __closed __book, __huh? __We__'__ll __see __about __that__…_

"Good sausage this morning, don't you think Roxas?" Demyx said, winking at him. Both Axel and Roxas choked on their food. Roxas swallowed with effort.

"Yes, it's quite good," he added before making a hasty retreat from the cafeteria. Axel turned to Demyx incredulously.

"What the hell was _that?_" Axel asked.

"I'm trying to get to him," Demyx replied simply, before leaving to continue his plotting.

-((later that day))-

Demyx passed the training room on his way home from a mission. He glanced in to find Roxas hard at work, practicing his aim with moving targets. Demyx grinned. _I __can__'__t __resist __this __one._

He poked his head into the exercise room. "Hey Roxas!" he called out. Stopping and catching his breath, Roxas turned.

Before he could even return a greeting, Demyx yelled "Sex is good exercise too, you know!" before making a hasty retreat.

-((still later))-

Demyx walked into the library only to find Roxas curled up in a lounge chair, reading a book. _Here __we __go,_ he thought, mentally bracing himself as he approached.

"Axel's an open book too, you know," Demyx suggested as he sat down next to Roxas.

Roxas snapped his book shut. "What the hell do you want already Demyx?"

"Just tell me you like him," Demyx replied simply before Roxas cut him off.

"_Fine!_ If it will stop your harassment, then yes, I like him already! Happy?" Instead of waiting for Demyx to reply, he continued, "You were completely right about breakfast that morning. It's really hard to _not_ stare at him in the morning and pretend I'm grouchy so I won't jump him from across the table! I keep telling myself one of these days I'll say 'Screw the damn orange juice!' and drag him out of the cafeteria! And yes, I would much prefer sex to target practice, but that's obviously not going to happen!" he said, ending with almost a yell.

"Why not?" Demyx asked quietly.

"Because it's obviously not going to happen," he replied incredulously, "all of our conversations are strictly superficial," he murmured, "and besides, whenever I try and talk to him he always strikes up a conversation with you," he finished quietly.

Demyx laughed. Roxas stared at him in disbelief. "What's so funny?"

"You," he said, standing up to leave.

"That's it?" Roxas asked, "You're not going to give me any insight? Or anything?"

Demyx waved a hand behind him as he left the library.

-((almost at the good part))-

Demyx immediately went to Axel's room and knocked on his door. When Axel opened it, he stood there with a serious face. Axel raised an eyebrow in question.

"Go show him a good time," Demyx said before turning and going towards his room.

"Hey!" Axel said, reaching for Demyx. "What'd he say?"

Demyx waved him off and shut the door.

-((alriiiiiiiiight))-

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Axel muttered to himself as he stood outside Roxas's door a good while later.

_If __I__'__m __going __to __do __this, __I __might __as __well __do __it __right,_ he thought, steeling himself as he knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Roxas called out. It was quite late, after all.

"Axel." He responded just loud enough to be heard. There was a brief pause before Roxas opened the door.

"Yes?"

"May I come in?" Axel said politely, "I need to tell you something…"

Slightly puzzled, Roxas nodded and let him in. Shutting the door behind him, he turned to Axel. "What is it, A-" he never finished as Axel pushed him against the shut door and pressed his lips against his.

Roxas froze as Axel moved his lips over his, running his tongue along his bottom lip. When his brain decided to function again, he pushed back against Axel's shoulders. "Axel, what-?"

Axel kissed him again, murmuring "Shhh" against his lips. Roxas gripped Axel's shoulders as Axels hands snaked tightly around Roxas' waist. Roxas pulled back slightly again. "But-?"

"You can ask questions later," Axel murmured before trailing hot kisses along Roxas's neck. Roxas groaned slightly before pulling Axel's face up to his.

"I'd like to ask a few questions now, they seem pretty important," Roxas said, grinning slightly.

Axel forcibly held himself from pushing against Roxas completely again. "You may ask one," he said, smiling.

"Did you talk to Demyx?" Roxas asked.

"All he told me was 'Go show him a good time' and then he left," Axel explained. "Now can we have that conversation later? I'd very much like to skip to the 'screwing you into the wall' part of the evening…" he said, pulling himself close again.

"I don't know," Roxas said, smirking as he lowered a hand to Axel's rear, "I might prefer the bed…we'll just have to try both," he squeezed and Axel pushed against him, flattening him to the wall.

"You're amazing," Axel murmured before closing his lips over Roxas's again. Roxas opened his mouth under Axel's as the two battled each other for dominance. Roxas weaved his hand into Axel's hair while the other remained on Axel's rear, squeezing occasionally. Axel moaned into the kiss, moving a hand to stroke down Roxas's chest to his abdomen. Roxas shivered while Axel drew small patterns over his jacket. Roxas pulled himself away from Roxas just enough so that he could unzip his jacket without removing his lips from Axel's. The two broke away to breathe briefly while Axel followed suit.

Roxas smirked to himself as Axel wrapped himself around him again; Axel didn't wear a shirt under his cloak. As Axel removed Roxas's shirt, Roxas wrapped a leg around Axel's and ground against him. Axel groaned before pushing back against Roxas. Roxas's hands wove into Axel's hair while Axel sucked on Roxas' collarbone, leavine a trail down his chest to his pelvic bone.

"Axel," Roxas whispered as he looked down at Axel kneeling in front of him. He knelt down as well, and the two kissed again as they slowly laid down on the floor. Axel laid Roxas back as he absentmindedly stroked his side. Roxas grinned before reaching down and gripped Axel's member as tight as he could through his pants. Axel gasped and pulled back while Roxas worked at the button on Axel's pants.

"For now, we can skip to the good part…" Roxas said, grinning.

"Done deal," Axel replied as he leaned down to kiss him again.

-((And yeah that's the enddon'tkillme))-

GAH! I can't do it. I don't know why, I've probably read a million lemons, but damned if I can't write one. The closest I've gotten is in Coin Operated Boy, but I dunno….

This was pretty fun.

Leave me love!

~freaky-hanyou


End file.
